


拾甜

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Summary: 一个清水甜饼补档“在并不如人所愿的现实中拾取一点甜。”
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 3





	拾甜

*送给@什甜.

000  
肖战一直困惑一个问题，王一博说的一见钟情，究竟是从什么时候开始。  
——从什么时候开始喜欢我的呀王一博小朋友，不说的话我就走了。  
——不告诉你。

001  
庆功宴酒席上觥筹交错，许是今年夏天电视剧的成功让高层大喜过望，发行方领导被劝酒劝得着实醉了，提前离席。主桌上坐着的人已然不多，肖战看了一眼杨夏的眼色，在得到杨制片人肯定的目光后起身离开。  
他站在酒店走廊里看着黑着的手机屏幕发呆，刚陪高层还有导演喝了三大杯红酒，他脸颊微微发热，但好在并不头晕。走廊里人来人往，他选择性跟人打着招呼，把本就不明显的醉意隐藏起来。  
母亲给他发来了坚果的照片，问他什么时候回家。肖战把那两张坚果躺在母亲腿上，露出软乎乎肚皮的照片翻来覆去地看，嘴角噙着笑给母亲回短信，冷不丁被人拍了肩膀，抬起头差点就消失的表情，在看清来人后化为释然的笑。  
他自己都没察觉到的，这个笑里有多少真心。  
来人像小猫似的在他脸侧嗅了嗅，皱起眉头，“醉了？”  
肖战偏头捶了他一拳，没怎么用力，“没事。”  
“要先走吗？你助理好像在里面找你。”  
“我等下走，明早有台词课。”肖战下意识摸了摸鼻尖，“王一博，马上进组了是吧，高原不比横店，交通各方面都不方便，你可别给我出问题啊。”  
“知道了老肖。”王一博在袖子下的右手虚拢着肖战的指尖，另一只手扶住他的肩膀，在外人看来态度并不狎昵，是微妙流动的亲近之意。王一博听他说话说了一阵的声调不大对，不由凑到他耳边低声道：“他们一个个都是千杯不倒，你就别进去凑合了，悠着点儿。”  
肖战扯开一个不太商业的假笑，今晚面对着各色人物笑得脸部肌肉都僵硬了，他看了王一博一眼，深吸一口气好像下了什么决心似的。  
“要不走吧。”他拉过王一博的白色衣袖，就像剧里魏无羡常常对蓝忘机做的那样，“我们走。”

002  
潇洒二字自然是有代价，只是来得早或来得晚。  
两人拉着鸭舌帽坐在路边啃酱板鸭。王一博手边一瓶桔子味的冰镇北冰洋，瓶子上结满了水珠，一点一滴在夏夜的热中蒸腾成了雾气。  
不太正宗的酱板鸭依旧辣得王一博直吸气。王一博吃了一块后悻悻收回手，拿吸管吸着汽水，一边把盘子往肖战那头推了推。  
跟王一博的狗仔是有的，像私生一样来一波是一波。端午假期王一博被偷拍，媒体如嗅到鲜血气息的鲨鱼般蜂拥而来，最后没蹲到传闻中的王一博女朋友，反而在小龙坎门口蹲到了肖战，隔天新闻标题出来，他们两人在手机屏幕前笑得前仰后合。  
辣味刺激着人的食欲，一连吃了五六块的肖战意犹未尽抬起头来，手指上沾了油不方便，便喊着王一博把他的啤酒推到面前来。  
他瞧着王一博确实伸手往着啤酒罐的方向，结果却越过去拿了餐巾纸，握住了他的手指一根一根地擦拭干净。路边摊的餐巾纸薄得能看见草梗，粗粝摩擦着手指皮肤，肖战有点痒，禁不住缩了缩手。  
王一博又不自觉靠近一点，把吸管凑到他嘴边。笨拙的动作好像是刚刚学会照顾别人，又好像是天生如此，明明自己还是个大男孩，最近却开始晓得瞻前顾后，把身边的人都照顾得服服帖帖。肖战忽然笑起来，然后笑意一直挂在嘴角，看上去心情颇佳。  
肖战的一罐青岛已经见底，不知谁先提起了去年干过的那些糗事，他们在夏夜晚风里大笑出声，屋檐下的老黄狗听见声响抬起了头，换了个姿势继续慢悠悠摇着尾巴。  
今晚是庆功宴，可是好像在路边摊吃了这一顿才够完整。青岛和北冰洋，似陆地和海洋碰撞，在这个夏天里融成了无法化开的热忱。

回程路上，肖战喝了酒不好开车，刚考完科四拿了C1驾照的新手汽车司机王一博，在京城四车道最边上慢吞吞开二十迈。坐在副驾驶的肖战看不下去，叫小孩儿加油，说了二十句王一博也没反应，又忍不住出声：“我说，王一博，你加点油可以吗。”  
“……我知道啦，我会加油的。”小孩儿严肃回答，嘴巴抿成一字。  
终于意识到对方会错意的肖战有点哭笑不得，  
“不是加油，是叫你加点油门！”

003  
凌晨，两人在王一博家门口翻口袋翻了十分钟才开了门，声控灯亮了又灭灭了又亮，门口草地里窸窸窣窣的虫子声响一度让王一博抓狂。  
今天一天从早到晚连轴转，又要应付一些场面上的人，肖战刚在车里已经睡着又被叫醒，委实睁不开眼睛，所以任由着小孩儿给他脱了衣服到浴室里洗漱。他一直眯着眼睛看不出心情，而王一博以为刚才叫醒时让他生气了，小心翼翼看他脸色。  
待到王一博自己换好睡衣进卧室，肖战已经团着他的空调被睡着了。他看过心理书上说，蜷成一团的睡姿是没有安全感的体现。王一博轻手轻脚上床，把团在肖战怀里的被子抽出来再盖好。  
他躺下去不久，肖战好像感知到什么热源一样翻了个身，抱住了他。比他大六岁的恋人此刻把那一点不见人的脆弱展露无疑，卸去妆容的肖战，好像又变回了出道前那个大学男孩。王一博把头靠在肖战额前，一时想起什么，连忙打开手机点了一番。  
肖战被那屏幕的光照到，迷迷糊糊往回缩，他赶紧关了手机躺下来，把人往怀里又按了按，确认这样都睡得舒服才敢闭了眼睛。  
肖战其实睡得不深，四五点钟被惊醒，看见窗外有亮光以为是日出，结果起来一看，才发现是外面商铺的灯光。他从饮水机接了半杯冷水喝掉，又接了半杯放在床头，躺下来看着小孩儿的睡颜。小孩儿睡得可沉，好像什么都不能打扰他一样，胸腔随着呼吸有规律地起伏，偶尔小声呓语，像是外星人在讲话。  
他点了点王一博的鼻尖，轻轻问：“是小外星人不错吧，不然怎么那么怪。”  
“——怪可爱的。”他忽然想起那句土味情话，自己不由得笑了。肖战吻了吻王一博的眼睛，把被子往他那边掖好。  
仅仅是听着你的呼吸就能让我安心，原来喜欢一个人是可以如此信任依赖，从一个人变成两个人并不会不习惯，好像只要对象是你，喜欢就变得天经地义。  
肖战后来又睡着了，他是被闹钟叫醒的。他下意识去拿床头柜上的手机按掉闹钟。床头放着合适尺寸的短袖白色衬衫和黑色长裤，明显是王一博衣柜里的，牌子都还是他上个月代言的那个。  
肖战腹诽了一下这样会不会影响自己的商业价值，一边起身换上了衣服。  
他拿着手机到餐厅里，王一博正在准备早餐。他坐在餐桌前，直到再一次用指纹解锁了手机之后才发现不对劲。  
——这不是他的手机，这是王一博的手机。他们的手机品牌相同颜色相同，连屏幕贴的防窥膜都一模一样，要不是打开来不是他那财神爷壁纸，他一时还真分不清楚谁跟谁的。  
肖战又反复试了好几次，发现自己的指纹真的能解锁王一博的手机时，疑惑与惊讶齐齐涌上心头。  
事情的始作俑者端着牛奶和红豆吐司出来，毫无知觉。肖战把手机摆他面前，努了努嘴。  
“怎么？”  
“不解释一下吗王一博。”  
“解释什么。”  
“……关于我的指纹为什么能解锁你的手机。”  
王一博愣了下，表情有小小的别扭，“不想说可以吗。”  
“我很关心是什么时候的事情。”肖战拿过吐司咬了一口，“趁着我不知道的时候干坏事，王一博，我怎么没发现你是这种人。”  
“……额，你现在才发现？”  
意外发现话题又被王一博带偏了的肖战，无奈扶额：“是在我睡着的时候吧，是什么时候。”是不是偷偷摸摸靠到他身边来，趁着人熟睡的时候把指纹印到了手机按键上，光是想象那人的神情和动作，肖战就忍不住嘴角上扬。  
小孩儿的喜欢，就是想把所有的信任给你，对你不保留任何秘密。   
他感受到了，他也知道了问题的答案。  
大清早来接肖战的助理敲完门后看见是王一博早已习以为常，他给肖战带了衣服，但看肖战穿戴整齐就没有再提。  
肖战临走时还是笑着的，心情很好。助理上车后小声问他，是有什么高兴的事情吗。  
他摇摇头说没有，片刻之后接了一句，  
“是比高兴还要高兴百倍的事情。”

-fin


End file.
